1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security lock for making a quick-fix of a strong, impenetrable padlocked door locking system to replace a standard door lock which can be broken into by a professional burgler or locksmith. This invention is particularly useful to discourage vandalism in storage buildings or abandoned houses without defacing the door or the door jamb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One common type of door lock employs a turn handle on both the outer and inner side of the door where the key is inserted into the face of the handle for operating the lock mechanism. Usually the edge of the door employs a pair of push buttons for either engaging or disabling the locking mechanism at will. The door jamb would include a metal keeper plate for receiving the locking tongue of the locking mechanism. Such turn handles may be fitted through a cylindrical hole through the door having a diameter of about 21/8 inches.
Another common locking mechanism for a door such as the front door of a house has a fixed handle with a movable thumb operated lever and a separate cylinder lock which is fitted through the door and frequently has a small turn handle on the inside of the door for enabling the door to be locked from the inside.
The Scott U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 716,118 shows a security lock for the swinging door of an outdoor showcase where the door frame is fitted with a fixed flat plate and the swinging edge of the door is fitted with a doubled-over plate so that the two plates telescope with each other when the door is in its vertical closed position.
The Buggeln U.S. Pat. No. 1,336,505 shows a hinged door and a pair of substantially L-shaped brackets. One bracket is secured to the door jamb and the other is secured to the door for receiving a padlock to prevent the door from being opened by an unauthorized person.
The Olson U.S. Pat. No. 1,554,592 discloses a form of hasp designed for boxes or cabinets, such a mechanics' toolboxes, where there is a lid which overhangs the front wall of the box.
The Mangus U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,196 relates to a door fastener where the door is a sliding door having a horizontal sliding movement. The door jamb is furnished with a Z-shaped bracket. The leading edge of the sliding door is provided with an L-shaped bracket for mating engagement with the Z-shaped bracket.